En treinta frases
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Carly y Misty se reencuentran. -— Misty Lola/Carly Nagisa.


**En treinta frases**

**Disclaimer:** YGO 5D's y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Yuri. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 64.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para la tabla Frases de fandom_insano en LJ.

Esta es la primera vez que intento escribir una tabla de frases en la que todas las frases sean una continuación de la anterior.

En treinta frase

01. Hielo.

Misty no sabía cómo había sido para Carly y los demás, pero para ella su época como Dark Signer había sido un constante andar sobre hielo delgado y este había terminado rompiéndose; ese debía ser el fin de su historia, pero después de hundirse había resurgido una vez más.

02. Secreto.

Aquella experiencia la había llevado a Carly y ahora era un secreto que pocos sabían y que de ser contado nadie creería, incluyendo la misma Carly, quien parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido.

03. Espejo.

¿Realmente había sido así? Misty se observó al espejo con una expresión pensativa y luego de un momento le sonrió a su reflejo, decidida; si quería saber que había sido de Carly después de eso -y averiguar si realmente lo había olvidado- la mejor forma era preguntándolo y su próximo viaje a Japón le daba la oportunidad perfecta para ello.

04. Tintero.

Quizás algunos pensarían que era más práctico enviar un e-mail o al menos buscar un bolígrafo en vez de exagerar, sin embargo Misty no dudó en hacer uso de la pluma y el tintero que encontró en la habitación del hotel para escribir el corto mensaje que le enviaría a Carly.

05. Nostalgia.

En Japón había perdido demasiado y aunque había conseguido su venganza eso no le había devuelto a su hermano; Misty tomó aire lentamente y se obligó a ocultar aquella tristeza, sonriendo a las personas que la esperaban en el aeropuerto y buscando entre estas el rostro de Carly, aun cuando no sabía si ella iría a recibirla en vez de ir directamente al evento al que la había invitado.

06. Sepia.

Carly se sentía más que mortificada por haber llegado tarde pero, a pesar de sus prisas por disculparse por ello, en cuanto encontró a Misty se tomó un momento para admirarla -y para tomarle una foto- en su elegante vestido color sepia.

07. Olvido.

Aunque no consiguiese recordarlo con su cabeza, tal vez alguna parte de ella no había olvidado todo lo sucedido después de su duelo con Divine, pensó Carly, relajándose junto a Misty con una extraña familiaridad mientras finalizaba su bebida.

08. Travesura.

Misty sonrió como si acabase de hacer una travesura y no se arrepintiese de ello y Carly sólo pudo balbucear por un momento, totalmente sonrojada y confundida, no por el corto beso que acababa de recibir sino por sus deseos de buscar otro en vez de lamentarse de que hubiese sido Misty y no Jack quien se lo había dado.

09. Mordida.

Al final no resistió a la tentación y siguió la guía de Misty en lugar de detenerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, gimiendo cuando la modelo le dio una delicada mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja y usando sus brazos para impedir que ella se alejara.

10. Corset.

Sus manos temblaban de tal manera que Carly temió por un momento no ser capaz de desatar el corset de Misty.

11. Tempestad.

—Ya pasó la tempestad —dijo Misty, alejándose de Carly por unos segundos, señalando hacia la ventana para probarle que lo que la había obligado a quedarse después del evento ya había pasado y dándole así la excusa perfecta para detenerse e incluso irse si así lo quería.

12. Lujuria.

—Lo... lo sé... —sorprendida, Misty quitó los anteojos del rostro de Carly, y sonrió con alivio al no ver los ojos de esta totalmente nublados por la lujuria y el licor.

13. Pies.

No era tanto el no saber dónde estaban sus zapatos sino el no querer despertar a Misty lo que hizo que Carly recorriese la habitación descalza hasta sentarse en la silla más lejana de la cama, demasiado despierta e inquieta como para poder seguir durmiendo.

14. Sangre.

—¿Ya es de mañana? —río Carly, luego de mirar sus manos y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio al descubrir que no había nada cubriéndolas, cuando Misty la despertó, casi deseando que, en lugar de observarla con abierta preocupación, Misty se molestase con ella por haber terminado durmiendo en una silla; de ser así se sentiría menos culpable y menos dividida entre querer recordar más claramente lo que había soñado y olvidarlo para siempre.

15. Poema.

Misty se arrepentía de no haber podido reconfortar realmente a Carly esa mañana a pesar de que sospechaba cuál era la razón de sus pesadillas; por eso le envió como disculpa un corto poema acompañado de una invitación más.

16. Caballo.

Carly esperó hasta que la sesión fotográfica terminase y a que Misty se bajase del caballo para saludarla desde el lugar en el que la había obligado a esperar.

17. Estropicio.

Misty no contestó el saludo de inmediato ni corrió hacia ella y en lugar de ello sonrió desde lejos con alivio; Carly realmente había ido y eso significaba que ella no había estropeado las cosas por completo.

18. Lirios.

A pesar del barullo del personal mientras recogían todo, el caminar un poco lejos de ellos, observando los lirios que crecían a un lado del camino, brindaba suficiente tranquilidad como para que Misty considerase que era el momento perfecto, por lo que después de rogar que no estuviese cometiendo un error, Misty comenzó—: Carly...

19. Medias.

—Sólo a medias —la interrumpió Carly, como si supiese lo que le quería preguntar —, no puedo decir que _recuerde_ pero hay cosas que... —Carly finalizó encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso explicase todo.

20. Atardecer.

Y lo hacía, por lo que lo último que dijo Misty al respecto mientras observaban el atardecer fue una simple pregunta: "¿Estás bien?".

21. Sabana.

Carly se detuvo a pensarlo antes de responder; las ocasionales confusas pesadillas no eran agradables y a veces creía ver cosas inusuales y aterradoras durante algunos duelos, pero aun así, viendo una sabana totalmente verde, sin rastro de sombras, fuego o destrucción, pudo responder sinceramente con un "sí".

22. Bufandas.

Las invitaciones a eventos y a sesiones pronto fueron remplazadas por encuentros casuales cuando la modelo visitaba Japón y llamadas mucho más frecuentes y cuando llegó la Navidad, el primer regalo que Carly compró fue una bufanda que pensaba hacer llegar a Misty lo antes posible.

23. Anillo.

De todo lo que Carly esperaba recibir a cambio, lo último que había pensado era que Misty le enviaría un anillo para agradecerle por su -mucho más sencillo- regalo.

24. Gotera.

Sólo una llamada consiguió que Carly enviase su artículo en lugar de reescribirlo una vez más, dejase para después el llamar a alguien para que arreglase la gotera en su apartamento y olvidase su café a medio tomar; al fin de cuentas Misty iba en camino a verla.

25. Subterráneo.

Era extraño que alguien de la fama de Misty eligiese tomar el tren subterráneo en lugar de un taxi o su propio auto, pero a Carly no molestaba aguardar por ella allí; sólo esperaba que nadie la reconociese cuando llegase y no tuviesen que huir de ahí de todas las personas deseosas de pedirle un autógrafo.

26. Perdón.

—Lo lamento —dijo Misty en cuanto bajó del tren, pero antes de que pudiese seguir disculpándose por llegar unos minutos tarde Carly la interrumpió.

27. Hambre.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, tomándola de un brazo y llevándola con ella a un pequeño restaurante que conocía cerca, antes de que la chica que se había quedado mirando a Misty se diese cuenta que realmente se trataba de la modelo Misty Lola.

28. Carne.  
Los pasteles de carne no eran los mejores y tuvieron que comerlos mientras caminaban, aguantado el viento frío, ya que el lugar estaba demasiado lleno, pero para Misty fue una velada perfecta. 

29. Obsesión.

La razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en Carly ahora era muy diferente a la que la había llevado a acercarse a ella por primera vez, meses atrás, y Misty estaba agradecida por ello, porque aunque esa vez todo había sido parte del cruel destino y ella se había rendido ante sus propios deseos de ayudar a que se hiciese realidad para poder cumplir con su venganza, ahora estaba segura de que no soportaría saber -de nuevo- si la vida de Carly se estaba acercando a su fin -una vez más-.

30. Monstruo.

A veces sentía curiosidad, Carly no lo negaba, y también tenía algunas dudas, pero prefería no consultar más a sus monstruos de duelo; por alguna razón sentía que ya había tenido suficiente del destino y Misty parecía estar de acuerdo.


End file.
